


Imprévu

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Advent calendar [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Miraculous, F/M, French Story, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, hero - Freeform, kwami - Freeform, unexpected
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent sur le forum "French Miraculers", voici un petit OS pour le vingt-deuxième jour sur le thème "Combinaisons kwami/perso inédites".OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Imprévu

La vie est un ensemble d'événements. Événements qu'on prévoit et ceux imprévisibles. Positifs ou négatifs, ils sont les fondateurs de notre existence. Ils viennent construire la personne que nous serons demain.

Je suis de ceux qui millimètrent leur vie à la minute près. Le temps n'attend pas. Ma vie n'a été qu'un ensemble d'événements que j'ai provoqué. Dès mon plus jeune âge, ma voie était toute tracée dans ma tête. J'ai fait en sorte de devenir l'homme que je voulais être. J'ai travaillé, dur. J'ai provoqué des rencontres qui seraient essentielles pour la suite.

Tout a été calculé.

Tout.

Sauf elle.

L'élément imprévisible de ma vie, celui qui n'engendrerait qu'une réaction en chaîne non prévue dans mon strict programme. Je l'ai aimée. Dieu sait à quel point. Je lui aurais tout donné. Tout pour voir se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire. Tout pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais de me regarder de ses yeux amoureux.

Je lui ai donné un enfant. Un petit garçon aussi blond qu'elle. Notre fils. Et j'ai appris que je ne connaissais rien à l'amour. Car je ne me pensais pas capable d'aimer d'avantage et pourtant. Dès que j'ai vu bougé le fruit de notre amour sur l'écran de l'échographe, dès que j'ai pu toucher le velouté de la peau de ce petit être lorsqu'il s'est décidé à nous rejoindre, je suis tombé d'amour pour ce bébé. Mon fils. Notre enfant.

Et j'ai appris le bonheur d'être entouré, d'avoir une famille aimante. J'étais comblé. J'étais heureux. Et je bénissais le destin pour cette rencontre hasardeuse. Mon plus heureux hasard.

Mais rien ne dure pas vrai ?

J'ai fini par le haïr, ce destin, quand il m'a tout pris. Il m'a privé d'elle. De ses rires, de ses yeux, de son amour. Il a privé mon fils de sa mère. Il lui a pris sa jeunesse innocente pour ne laisser qu'un enfant trop sage pour son âge. Il m'a détruit.

Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, plus aimer. Mais il y avait mon garçon. Adrien. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, je ne voulais pas lui faire subir cela. Et pire que tout, je ne voulais plus vivre pareille horreur. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui non plus et il était de mon devoir de père de le rendre heureux. Mais j'en étais incapable. Ses sourires, son bonheur, tout cela était le fruit d'Émilie. Ma douce Émilie.

Alors j'ai cherché. Jusqu'à y laisser la moindre parcelle de bon sens que j'avais encore en moi. Je suis parti loin pour trouver la solution. J'avais une piste, un espoir. Ah l'espoir. Il parait qu'il fait vivre. Je ne peux que confirmer les faits. Il m'a maintenu debout alors que les échecs se succédaient. Et il y avait Adrien. Je me devais de lui rendre sa mère, à tout prix. Je devais la ramener, pour ne pas mourir de chagrin.

J'ai redoublé d'efforts. J'y ai laissé mes heures de sommeil et une grande partie de ma santé mentale. Je devenais fou et j'étais prêt à envisager toutes les possibilités. Pire. À toutes les appliquer. Je me rongeais les ongles jusqu'au sang et m'arrachais les cheveux sur cet épineux problème. Un problème... Ce mot me donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas un simple problème. C'était un coup du sort, une injustice à vomir. Je refusais cette fatalité. Je la refusais ! Alors je la ramènerais. Coûte que coûte.

Et les efforts payent toujours.

Je regarde avec des yeux de fou les boucles d'oreilles au creux de ma main. Un rire hystérique secoue mon corps. Enfin. Enfin !

Mon corps est pris de tremblements. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Après tant de persévérance, de sacrifices, j'ai enfin un semblant de solution.

J'attrape les bijoux et les glisse dans mes lobes d'oreilles fraîchement percés. Une vive lumière rose illumine la pièce et un petit être rouge à pois noirs me fait face. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus lumineux.

Commence alors l'avènement du Coléoptère*. Je terrorise la capitale pour obtenir l'ultime pièce du puzzle. J'ai les boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle mais il me faut la bague du Chat Noir. Cela est essentiel. Vital. Alors je continue mes sombres desseins et lutte contre le camp adverse. Car oui, les super-vilains n'arrivent jamais seuls. Il faut toujours que des héros se joignent à la fête. Alors je lutte pour récupérer ce qui me revient de droit. Oui cela me revient de droit ! J'ai trop perdu pour que cela soit ne serait-ce que discutable. Vous entendez Painted Lady** et Chat Noir ?! C'est le bonheur de ma famille que vous avez entre vos mains. Donnez-moi cette bague. Rendez-moi ma vie... Pour Adrien. Pour elle.

— Gabriel, chuchote une voix fluette.

Les mains agrippées à mon bureau, je lève des yeux torturés vers celle qui accompagne chacune de mes journées. Tikki, qui m'a longtemps craint, me regarde avec une compassion qui aurait pu m'arracher quelques larmes si j'en avais encore à pleurer. Elle se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

— Tu ne peux plus vivre dans le passé. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Je sers la mâchoire. Qu'en sait-elle ? Qu'en sait-elle ?!

— Adrien lui ressemble. Tout ce que tu as relaté à son sujet, je le vois en Adrien.

Je fixe un point invisible devant moi.

— Ce dont il a besoin maintenant c'est de son père. Car pour le reste, c'est un enfant heureux.

Je braque mon regard de glace sur le kwami qui se permet de donner son avis sur la situation. Notre situation. Mon fils n'est pas heureux, pas sans sa mère, pas...

— Depuis qu'il a intégré l'école publique, il rayonne comme un soleil, s'extasie Tikki en voletant face à moi. Il a des amis sur qui compter et...

J'ai le souffle court. Je sens que ma respiration est laborieuse. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ce que mon kwami me dit. Rien du tout. Elle ment. Adrien n'est pas comme elle le décrit.

— Et il est amoureux.

Je me fige. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je dois sortir d'ici. Maintenant. Alors que j'ouvre la porte de mon bureau, des éclats de rire ricochent contre les murs trop haut du manoir. Bizarrement, ce son m'apaise. Je m'avance doucement pour observer mon fils descendre les marches avec un entrain non dissimulé. Et à son bras, une jeune fille aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel le regarde avec une affection non feinte. Arrivés en bas des marches, Adrien dépose un tendre baiser sur les phalanges de la demoiselle et lui sourit amoureusement. Je me recule discrètement et ferme doucement la porte. Tikki me demande silencieusement si je vais bien.

— Il a le sourire de sa mère.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> * Ordre d'insectes dont font partie les coccinelles.
> 
> ** Nom anglais du Vanessa cardui autrement appelé Vanesse des chardons ou encore Belle-Dame. Espèce de papillon diurne la plus répandue dans le monde.
> 
> Bon. Voilà un OS que j'avais en tête depuis que la liste des thèmes du calendrier de l'avent était sortie. Ma combinaison kwami/personnage inédite était comme une évidence. Je pense que si Tikki avait fait partie de la vie de Gabriel, elle aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses. Peut-être qu'un jour je narrerai cette version alternative de Miraculous. Qui sait ? ;)
> 
> J'ai un peu changé de style sur ce texte. À la première personne par dessus le marché. Plus brut dans l'écriture. Plus poignant aussi. Gabriel est vraiment un personnage qui a des choses à raconter. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'exercice.
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous <3


End file.
